Unfortunately
by Owl Emporium
Summary: Lily is being stubborn, while James is being his usual big-headed self. Merlin knows what situations will arise... LilyJames. Dialouge fic.


L: "Potter."

J: "Evans."

L: "What in the _world_ are you doing?"

J: "Staring. I would have thought that was obvious."

L: "Of course. But _why_?"

J: "Because it's fun."

L: "_Fun?_"

J: "Yes. Very fun."

L: "Well, I don't like it."

J: "So?"

L: "_So_, I would appreciate it if you stopped."

J: "Aw, come on Evans. Dinner is torture without being able to see your beautiful face."

L: "Flattery will get you no where."

J: "Oh come _on_. You know you love it."

L: "Do _not_ get me started."

J: "What?"

L: "Oh don't give me that innocent face! I won't fall for it."

J: "Oh. Well, I was hoping you would."

L: "Fat chance."

J: "It was a bit far-fetched, wasn't it?"

L: "Hmph."

J: "Hmph? That's not even a word."

L: "Did I say it was?"

J: "Well no, but-"

L: "Potter, I'm warning you: Shut up."

J: "You know, that isn't very nice."

L: "Who said I was trying to be nice?"

J: "Still not very nice."

L: "Good."

J: "Good?"

L: "Well, that _was_ my intention."

J: "You're twisted."

L: "Thank you."

J: "And evil. Heartless really."

L: "Brilliant."

J: "But you're beautiful."

L: "Yes that's ver- _what_?"

J: "You heard me."

L: "Um, well I- WHAT do you think you're doing?"

J: "Touching your hair. It's very soft you know."

L: "I- but- _let go_!"

J: "Blimey Lily, no need to get violent. What is it with you girls anyways?"

L: "What's with us girls?"

J: "You girls never let anyone touch your hair."

L: "Well, yes of course not. It's _my_ hair not a dog."

J: "A dog? You know, that's a bad example."

L: "Is is not!"

J: "It is."

L: "It is NOT!"

J: "This game is pretty childish."

L: "Who said it was a game? And I am _not_ childish!"

J: "I never said you were."

L: "But you implied it!"

J: "I didn't."

L: "Yes you did!"

J: "Did not!"

L: "Oh, who's the child now?"

J: "Certainly not me."

L: "I wonder..."

J: "Wonder what?"

L: "How long I can stare at you without actually dying of laughter."

J: "That's not very nice."

L: "Not intended to be."

J: "..."

L: "..."

J: "Evans?"

L: "_What_ Potter?"

J: "Do you find me funny?"

L: "Oh yes. Very amusing."

J: "Really?!"

L: "Yes of course. Funny looking face you got there. All I have to do is look at you and I could start laughing."

J: "Not what I meant."

L: "Hysterically."

J: "Not very nice!"

L: "Very loudly."

J: "Drop it!"

L: "_Okay_, James. Merlin, can't take a sodding joke..."

J: "I can!"

L: "Yeah, sure."

J: "You know, you're not doing wonders for my self esteem."

L: "Not my goal. Besides, you won't be able to walk though a doorway if it indeed _does_ get any bigger."

J: "Not helping."

L: "Good."

J: "..."

L: "Potter?"

J: "Evans?"

L: "Let go."

J: "No."

L: "I SAID LET GO OF MY BLOODY HAND OR I'LL SHOV- What a pleasure to see you here Professor Dumbledore."

D: "Yes, it's always a pleasure to see you too Miss Evans. I see that you and Mister Potter are getting along very well."

L: "Well, not in parti-"

J: "Oh, yes Professor. _Very_ well."

D: "Well, that's all very good. Well, I must be off; I see Professor McGonagall eyeing that last piece of chocolate cake. Well, good evening to both of you!"

L: "Yes, er, good evening Professor Dumbledore."

J: "Yes, I hope you have an _astounding_ evening."

D: "Why, thank you Mister Potter."

L: "Oh you are _so_ going to pay."

J: "You know you secretly loved it."

L: "Yes, of course I did. And Snape finally took a shower."

J: "He did? Wow, this I have to see!"

L: "I was being sarcastic you dimwit."

J: "Ouch. That hurt. Deeply."

L: "Wonderful."

J: "You know you want to kiss me."

L: "Unfortunately."

J: "...WHAT?"

L: "Unfortunately for YOU _not_."

J: "Oh."

L: "..."

J: "..."

L: "Ugh, can you eat any more revoltingly?"

J: "Oi, foob is vry im-"

L: "Oh, for the love of god, _swallow_!"

J: "Hey! What if I had choked!"

L: "Then this would have been the most wonderful day of my life."

J: "..."

L: "Stop smirking!"

J: "Uh, Lily?"

L: "Yes, Potter?"

J: "Let go of my hand."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote this months ago... I have _no _idea why I didn't post it. Anyways, yup, another James/Lily dialogue fic. I added their initials so you guys won't get lost! (: Should I make it into a actual oneshot, with their thoughts and actions? Eh... So, did you like it? Review and tell me what you think please! :D

And before you ask me, "..." just means that they aren't saying anything.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.


End file.
